Blind Leap
by StaBeecherfan
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Toby didn't break his parole the first time. Keller is still in Oz. But Toby moves on with his life, starting a year after release. He runs into a gruff, look-a-like in his new life. Yep, Elliot Stabler. So it's a mix with Oz and SVU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Oz or Law and Order SVU or any of the characters.**

 **This is my first crossover fanfiction. I'm not really sure how this is going to go. If no one likes it I'll let it die. But I hope you do. I don't watch a lot of SVU so if I get things wrong I'm sorry. I just loved Keller and Toby together, this is as close as I can get because, Keller was a psycho.**

Tobias heard Maureen laughed along with his children. She had been a godsend. They had met her a few weeks ago and she gelled well with them. He had hired her as a nanny, much to his children's disgust. That was until they met her. After that it was kismet. Holly loved having another girl in the house, Harry had a bit of a crush on her and Matthew loved to pull her hair.

When he had gotten out of Oz he didn't expect to be hit with a paternity suit soon after. Leda had been a one-night stand, he wanted to prove Oz didn't break him. The sex was boring, but anyone following Chris Keller would be.

That was another story, what was he going to do about Chris. He knew the man tried to set him up, he'd been lucky to have an appendicitis before the pickup was scheduled. When he was better he went to apologize to Bonnie. She had told him it was all a set up. Keller tried to screw him again. He hadn't been back to see him. Bonnie promised to let him know the gig was up. The only problem now was he was still madly in love with Chris. But his family meant more.

There was Holly's teacher he had been dating until he was hit with the paternity suit. Marianne had walked away and never looked back. Nichole, Matthew's mother didn't want to be a mother. Once she brought up money, he knew the score. She didn't want Matthew but she would keep him and rake in the child support. So they, through both of their lawyer's worked out a settlement.

She gave up all rights to Matthew and she would be compensated. It sounded too much like he bought his son, and that didn't sit well with him. But he couldn't ever give Matthew up, no matter what.

"Mr. Beecher," Maureen said, walking into the kitchen.

"I told you to call me Toby," he chided lightly. "What can I do for you?"

"I-uh-nevermind."

"No, go ahead, ask away."

"Well, I know how much Holly, Harry and Matty love to play in the pool. I was wondering if one day my brother and sisters could join us. They all know how to swim and my sister, Kathleen, would be there to take care of them. The kids will always be in my sight," she pleaded.

She really wanted her siblings to have fun in the fancy indoor pool in the condo building.

"Slow down, Maureen. That's fine with me. But first you should invite your parents over for dinner, that way they'll be comfortable with having their minor children over. You said you father is a detective, he might not like his children hanging out at an ex-con's place. I'm sure you haven't told him where you are working and living."

"That's not true, I told my mom. I just haven't seen my dad since getting the job. He's always at work and now they're getting divorced."

Leaning over the kitchen island he patted her hand. "I'm sorry. It must be rough, but before I give permission it has to be okay with both of them. "

With her free hand, she ran it through her hair." I know. When?"

"Find out what night is good for your father and we'll go from there."

Just at that moment Matthew started crying in his bassinet in the living room.

"I'll get him, you're off duty. Go do your homework."

"It's like being at home," she muttered before going to her room.

Grinning he walked into the living room. Holly was on the computer; playing some game he didn't understand. Harry was laying on the couch with several comic books surrounding him, one in his hands.

"I never read comics, maybe you could pick one out that I'd like," Toby said, picking Matthew up. The two-month old settled right away.

"Dad, they're graphic novels," Harry said, looking at Toby over this graphic novel.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend," he said, smiling. His relationship with both kids had grown leaps and bounds over the last year. He finally felt like their father again.

Looking around his heart filled. It had taken a year to get to this point. First, he had to prove he was ready to care for his children. Convincing his mother was much easier than Gen's parents. Then everything with Matthew happened. It was a while before it settled down. He had only bought the Condo a month ago.

He had inherited his father's law firm. Now that he was running the firm it was easy to maneuver around having been disbarred. After his parole was complete he could try and get back into bar association. But until then he would make sure the firm would continue to be something his father would be proud of. Though he personally was also working with convicts to help them out.

Sitting in the dark wood rocker, he started to hum the baby to sleep. This was something he had missed when the Gary and Holly were babies, he was too busy at work. With Harry he was already in trouble with the law. He was going to do things right this time. There was no way to make up for what he had done, but he could make their lives best as possible. Gary, Gen and his father were gone because of him, he didn't want any more deaths because of him. Kathy Rockwell and half of his family was enough. Everything that happened in prison he tried to tell himself that was survival, but he knew better. It was plain old revenge.

* * *

The day he had been awful. Catching a pedophile was great but looking over his stash of homemade videos, sickened him. All he wanted to do was pass out in his miniscule apartment. He groaned when his phone started to ring.

"Stabler," he barked.

"Hi Dad, bad time?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, no. I just got home, perfect timing," he said flopping down on his futon bed.

"I was wondering if I could meet you for lunch tomorrow?" Her voice was hesitant, and that tore him up.

"Sure, hon. Calhoun's? At noon?"

"How about a more family friendly place?" Again, there was the hesitancy.

"Okay, how about Donatello's, with kids in school it shouldn't be too crowded."

"That sounds great. I got to go, see you tomorrow."

"I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

Worry filled him at the thought of what she was going to tell him. All he heard from Kathleen was anger. Longing and sadness from the twins, but with Maureen it was almost always radio silence. What if she was quitting school? Or getting married? Or running off to Hollywood to be a star?

He needed a drink. Getting up he shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed the cheap bottle of whiskey he kept on top of the fridge. Pouring himself three fingers before recapping it. Throwing back the drink he let the taste remind him why he bought it. If it was any better he would drink the whole bottle, but this stuff could take wallpaper off.

Getting to sleep that night was harder than he expected, but eventually he succeeded.

* * *

Maureen dressed Matty an adorable baby outfit. Little overalls over his bright yellow onesie. He was also wearing blue cloth shoes, hopefully he wouldn't kick them off.

It was beautiful late spring weather, and he was ready to make his grand entrance to his adoring public. Mr. Beecher gave her permission to take Matty out to meet her dad for lunch. It showed her how much the man trusted her with his children, and she swore never to break that trust.

Mr. Beecher let her borrow his car to take Matty out. He still couldn't drive because it being a stipulation of his parole. But his brother had purchased it for her to use, she and Angus were the only ones to have keys to it.

Finding a parking spot was always a chore but she lucked out and got one close to the restaurant. She wasn't surprised when she beat her dad there. With the diaper bag slung over her left shoulder and carrying the baby carrier, with Matty sleeping soundly inside. The host took her back to a booth far out of the way. She slid the carrier into the booth close to the wall. He was facing her and sill in dreamland. She tossed the diaper bag against the wall on the opposite side, then sat down. Grabbing a menu, she started to thumb through it.

Elliot growled as he parked his car, two blocks away. Cursing, he deposited money in his meter, and headed for the restaurant. Just as he was almost in front he saw a meter reader writing a ticket on a brand new Benz. It looked like some rich asshole thought traffic enforcement didn't ably to him. He withheld a laugh when the reader slapped in a big orange tow sticker on their back windshield. Somebody was going to have a crappy lunch hour. But really how could they miss the big tow-away sign.

Entering the small family restaurant, he looked for a familiar blonde head. He found her just as the host noticed him, nodding to the host he made his way over to the booth. As he was closing in, a wail from a small infant filled the dining area.

He gaped as he watched Maureen pull a small baby in blue overalls to her. The baby was having none of the soothing noises she made.

"Maureen?"

Blue eyes blinked owlishly at him. It seemed this wasn't what she planned.

"Dad, how is your day so far?" she asked, running her hand up and down the baby's back.

"Here, give him to me," he said, reaching out for the baby. Elliot put him against his chest and lightly bounced. The baby settled and sniffled in his ear. Instead of handing the baby back, he sat with him still against his chest.

"I hope there's a good explanation here."

"Well, I got a job two weeks ago. I'm a nanny for a widower. He has three children, that is his youngest Matty."

"What about school?"

"Well, I already finished for this year. When classes start to back up, Mr. Beecher said he'd work with me. By then Matty will be old enough to go to the daycare in his father's work. This is an amazing job opportunity, Dad. I have free room and board, plus a good sized paycheck. Not only that when I have the kids, I get to drive a brand new Mercedes Benz."

Elliot's gut dropped. "Hon, what did you drive here today?"

"Mr. Beecher's car. It's so nice Dad, I'll show it to you after lunch."

Elliot stood suddenly, jostling the baby against his chest. Quickly he headed outside. 'Too late,' he thought as he watched the Benz turn the corner attached to the back of a tow truck.

"NO!" Maureen screamed.

"We'll get it sorted, don't worry." Looks like lunch isn't going to be happening, he'd spend most of it at the impound yard. The baby wiggled in his arms.

"No, I'll call Angus, Mr. Beecher's brother. It's his car, I don't want you to have to pull any favors for me. I didn't notice the sign."

"Why's your boss' brother?" he asked curiously.

"The car was bought by Angus, Tobias can't drive or purchase a car until he has completed parole," she said, rushing her words.

Parole? That word bounced around in his head until he was ready to explode.

"You are not going to work for an ex-con, that's finale."

"You're not being fair; you don't even know what he was convicted of."

"I don't need to know," he growled. The baby started to whimper at his tone.

"Dad, Mr. Beecher and the kids need me." She reached for the baby, and he handed him over. It was a shame; the kids were going to pay for their father being a con.

"I'm sure he does. What ex-con wouldn't want a twenty-year old college girl living in his home, at his bidding.

"Eww, Dad. Mr. Beecher is like thirty-seven. Now Angus, he is twenty-nine and so sweet," she gusted. He could just see the dreamy-eyed school girl she had been once upon a time again.

"No," he snapped. No convicts' brother either.

"Angus is a complete gentleman."

"I'm sure, what does Angus do for a living?"

"Umm..."

"You don't know?" he asked, incredulous.

"I know what he does, same as most of his family. He's a lawyer.

"Lawyer? That's almost as bad as a con. No, absolutely not."

The baby started to cry again, this time it was really loud. "He's hungry. I need to go back in and feed him. We might as well eat too. I'll call Angus inside."

Grumbling he followed her back into the restaurant. They quickly ordered and she fed the baby. Her call to this Angus guy was quick. She said he was going to be coming over.

"I need to use the restroom. Could you hold Matty for me?" she asked after they ate lunch.

"Sure." He took the baby into his arms, it was really a cute kid. A tufted of blonde hair on his little head. He was smiling and looking intently at him. Elliot knew it was because his was a new face. The baby could really see him very well; he was still fuzzy to him but could make out that this was a new person. He had heard that a baby could pick their mother's faces out even if the facial figures were in different places.

"Chris?" a horrified male voice asked.

Looking up Elliot saw two men. Both blonde but the taller one had light blonde hair while the shorter man had darker blonde. They were both staring at him. The taller one was looking at him like he was the devil, the shorter looked torn between hope and fear.

Standing up, still holding onto Matthew. "You must be the Beecher brothers. I'm Maureen's father, Elliot Stabler." He didn't try to shake their hand.

"Toby? What the hell is going on?" the taller, younger one asked.

"I don't know. This can't be real. This isn't Chris, I know that for a fact. But I don't understand why he's wearing Chris' face."

"Umm… Hello, I'm right here. Could you let me in on what's going on?"

He watched as the shorter one reached in his back pocket. After all the years in law enforcement he tensed up until the man pulled out a wallet. Opening it up, he pulled out a small picture. Turning it towards Elliot, he finally saw that they did. He was looking at a small picture; it was the shorter man in the arms of Elliot's doppelganger. The doppelganger had his lips pressed to the other man's cheek. They looked so happy together.

"I don't understand," he said.

"This is Chris Keller, he's a prisoner at Oswald State Correctional Facility."

"I don't know a Chris Keller," he said dumbly. Apparently, he had a non-related twin. That was just insane, especially because this guy was a convict in a maximum security prison.

"Toby, get the baby and his stuff. Let's get the hell out of here. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

"What about Maureen?"

"This is her father, I'm sure we can trust him with her."

Tobias Beecher laughed but it sounded bitter. "Yeah, right. Our dad could be trusted but the prison systems wouldn't be filled as much as they are if every father was so trustworthy. Fucked up dads' cause fucked up kids, it's a cycle. I was in with a man whose father and grandfather were both in that place. The grandfather didn't know the father, the father never got to know the son. It's an endless cycle."

"At least the son didn't have a kid," the younger guy said.

"Just because his baby died soon after birth." He looked back at Elliot. "Can I have my son?"

Instead of it sounding like a demand, as he would think a lawyer would say; it sounded like a plea. The man knew the system that was sure, he knew if Elliot wanted he would probably be back in prison by tonight.

Elliot handed the baby over to his father. He didn't like the feeling of loss. It had been a long time since his were babies.

"I'll take care of Maureen. You just worry about your car and what-not."

"I told Maureen to invite you and her mother over for dinner sometime. I want you to know that I would never hurt her. Look at my sheet, I'm not a predatory felon."

"Tobias of course you aren't," the brother said.

"Angus, if it were the kids you'd be like this too, just let it go. I deserve suspicion."

That through Elliot for a loop, he didn't expect a con to talk like that. "I'll talk to Maureen and her mother."

"Hey, no bloodshed," Maureen said coming to stand beside her father.

"I'm going to drop you off at home before I head back to work."

"I can't. I have the littles to get."

"I'll get Holly and Harry. Toby is taking Matty home."

"Yes, spend the night with your family. Whatever you decide will be okay. I can go back to the agency." He sounded like that idea didn't appeal to him.

"They said no because you were in prison though," Maureen said.

"It's okay, you do what is good for you and your family," Toby said. "Tomorrow Angus will get the car out of impound."

"That's going to be fun." He turned to Maureen. "Really a tow-away zone?" he asked, his voice teasing.

Maureen blushed. "I didn't see it."

"Okay, bye," Elliot said, stopping the flirting. This was a really bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Oz or the characters.**

It had been two weeks since he met the man that his daughter was working for and living with. It wasn't anything sexual, he trusted her enough to be truthful about that. That didn't mean he didn't check the guy out. He personally ran him through to see every crime his name had ever been mentioned in. And it was a lot. From drugs to questionable interactions with another inmate, Christopher Keller.

When they told him that there was a man that looked like him in Oz, he thought the resemblance would only be there at a glance. But that wasn't true, the man looked a lot like him. The differences were miniscule…at least on the surface. Under the skin they were the furthest apart. Keller was a rapist and a murderer.

To make matters worse it seemed like this Tobias Beecher had an odd love affair with the man. This was not the kind of man he wanted near his daughter, hell he shouldn't even be around his own kids.

Elliot was planning of visiting Mr. Beecher at home later in the day. He wanted to see firsthand the place his daughter was staying. He was already a second away from calling the man's parole officer.

"I heard you're having a problem with an ex-con. Do you need some help with that?" Fin asked.

"Nah, I got it in control." And he did.

The drive to East 72nd Street didn't take long. When he parked he just knew he was going to hate this. No one could afford any place like this without doing something illegal. He didn't care if the man used to be the governor, he was dirty. In the research he did on the man he also found out he went to prisons at least three times a week. The one he went to most was Oswald, but that was to be expected.

"May I help you, sir?" the doorman asked.

Elliot flashed his badge. "I'm Detective Stabler, I-

"Oh, of course Mr. Stabler. Mr. Beecher told me that you might be by sometime soon. He said to let you up. His condo is on the twenty-ninth floor. I'll buzz him and he'll be waiting for you."

That was odd. As he rode the elevator he wondered more about this man. He saw his crimes in black and white. He was a child killer, could he come back from that. Then there were the things he had done in prison. Did his own child being killed have anything to do with what he did in there?

When the elevator reached the twenty-ninth floor he stepped out. Just as he realized he didn't have a number for the condo he was looking for the man himself stepped up to him.

"Detective Stabler. It's so good to see you." Unlike before when the man was in a nice three-piece suit, he was in a ratty tee and jeans. He looked very different from the man he had seen in the restaurant. His hair was also not slicked back, it was loose. It was also longer than he thought it was before.

Elliot could honestly say that the man didn't look like a drunk and killer. Though looks are deceiving. If he would have seen the man on the street, he would think he was some teacher or something. That was only because of the clothes.

"Come in," he said as he leads Elliot to his condo. "Maureen took the kids to the park. I can tell you where or you can wait here."

"Let's cut the crap. We both know why I'm here. I don't want my daughter to work for you."

The man's face took a pensive look. "I understand Detective Stabler, I really do. But she is amazing with the kids. Holly has opened up to her, you have no idea how hard it is for her to connect with someone. I'm sure you read all about me. You had to read about her and my son Gary being kidnapped. She came home but Gary was killed. Please, my kids are crazy about Maureen. Do you know how hard it is to get someone in here that doesn't look at me like I'm going to kill everyone at a moment's notice. And someone who doesn't look at Holly with pity and disgust when she cries and wets the bed. Or someone who doesn't question why Harry still calls my mother to ask her if he can go on fieldtrips."

"Look, Mr. Beecher. I'm not trying to stick you but I don't want my daughter working for an ex-con. Especially one that visits prisons on a weekly basis. I don't want your other ex-con friends coming over and being near my daughter."

A bitter laugh escaped the man. "Do you really think I would let my children around anyone I was in prison with? You have to be kidding. Just because I want to help other inmates doesn't mean I don't know what they're capable of. I know more than most."

"Listen- "he started to say but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"The machine can get it," Beecher said.

"I don't mind," he said, not really knowing what to say after Beecher's speech.

The machine picked up and a female voice filled the room. "Tobias, this is Sister Pete. If you're there, I really need you to pick up. It's Kareem."

Upon hearing what the woman was saying Beecher rushed to the phone.

"Sister Pete?" Pause. "God, no." Pause. "Who?" Pause. "How the hell did he get close enough? No. How did he get a gun in Oz?" Pause. "When will the lockdown be up. I need to see Arif." Pause. "That's between me and Arif." Pause. "Thank you, Sister. I will be there tomorrow. Will Kareem's body still be there?" Pause. "Whatever you do, do not let his sister take his body. She will have him cremated, that can't happen it's against Islam." Pause. "I have his last will and testament, I promise it's legal." Pause. "Okay, goodbye."

Elliot watched as the man who was so strong on the phone just crumble onto the floor. He didn't cry he just sat staring off into space.

"Mr. Beecher?" No response. "Tobias," he said a little louder.

 _Dead. Kareem was dead._

Tobias couldn't believe it. After everything they had been through Kareem was killed by someone pretending to be a reporter. How could that happen? How could a gun get into Oz? He knew the answer; they didn't care as long as it was prisoners that were killed.

Kareem, his friend. It didn't matter what Tobias had done, Kareem was always there for him. He never sugarcoated anything and told him just what he thought. He was going to get out soon. He was going to be free, and fighting for his people out in the open instead of locked in a cage.

"Tobias," he heard someone yell.

Looking up he saw Chris looking back at him. He shook his head, not Chris it was Detective Stabler. Chris was still locked in that cage. If anyone deserved a cage it was Chris Keller but that didn't stop him from loving the man.

"Sorry," he said shakily before standing up.

"Bad news?" Detective Stabler asked.

"Yeah."

He needed a drink, water would have to do even though he craved something harder. Or maybe even a snort of something. He hadn't done that in years but the need was there still, it would always be there.

"What happened?" The man was being nosy but his daughter was living in his place so he didn't begrudge him any.

"My spiritual mentor was killed a few hours ago. He was a Muslim doing time for burning down a white owned business."

"And he was your spiritual mentor? Did he miss that you are white?"

Toby laughed lightly. "No, and he didn't overlook me having sex with men either."

"Well, thanks for sharing. I would think that would be a deal breaker in the friendship."

"You would think but no. He was always there for me. My secret keeper. My confidant."

"What about Chris Keller?"

"Chris knows most of my secrets, Kareem knew all. Somethings Chris can't handle; he has a little bit of a jealous streak."

"Really?" Stabler really did look curious.

"Yes, really. But let's stop talking about him. Just like he knows my secrets I know his, and I won't get too chatty with a cop."

Stabler laughed. "I understand that. I'm sorry about your friend."

"He was a good guy. The best in that place. He will be greatly missed by a lot of people."

"Who is Arif?"

"Kareem's second. We're not close but I did promise Kareem that if he died in that place I would take care of everything. That means giving Arif the letter he left for him. It's funny, if I thought anyone would kill Kareem it would be Schillinger. Well, for a while I thought Adebisi would be the one but Kareem killed him first."

"He murdered a man in prison?"

"No, not murdered. It was self-defense. It weighed greatly on his mind and soul because he was against violence."

"A con against violence?" the man questioned, a smirk gracing his face.

Toby stiffened. "A Muslim against violence." He had to make that point clear. Above all else, all his sins, said was Muslim. His religion meant so much to him, Toby wouldn't see him be put down after death.

"So you're going tomorrow?" Stabler asked. Toby guessed he was trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I need to see Arif and Sister Pete. Make sure they have his wishes. I also need to see Chris."

"Keller?"

"Yes, it's time. I've been avoiding him, his calls and letters for almost a year. I need to see him again."

"I read his sheet. He is not a good person."

"Trust me, I know that. But my heart still yearns for him. He'll never get out of there but I still need to worry about him."

"Why?"

"Because the way he loves me can't be put into words. He is letting me get over being upset with him. But if I wait too long he'll send me a message."

"You mean have some con friend of his come here. Don't you? My daughter is in danger here."

"No. The only one in danger is me. He'll try and get me back there, he already has. Now, I just have to be strong for my kids. Maureen is in no danger. This building is very secure. And anyway, she'll have my kids with her. Chris would never hurt my kids." Memories flooded him as he remembered when he thought Chris had hurt his children. He was still ashamed about that; his only excuse was his grief.

Stabler's phone rang. He answered it and after a few short words took off to parts unknown in the city.

 **I changed Said's death to later, because it fits the story better here. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Oz or Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

After Maureen left to take the kids to the children's' center, he dressed to go to Oswald. When he would go there while trying to help people he would usually wear his business suits. Somehow he didn't think Said would have appreciated the façade. The one that covered up the invisible tattoo that he always felt was on his forehead. 97B412. He felt it was more visible than the swastika on his ass. But wearing the suit felt like a lie today. Said deserved his friend, not the fake lawyer in a clown costume.

He slid the worn grey t-shirt over his head and down his torso. No matter how much he washed it, it still smelled like Oz. The dark grey cargo pants felt a little big after a year. He had lost more weight since getting out. He blamed everything he had been through. While he was locked up all he dreamed about was getting out. He never dreamed that he would have gotten used to living in a cage. That things like simply sleeping late in the mornings would feel foreign and terrifying.

Facing the full-length mirror on his closet door, he saw a ghost. It was a ghost of who he had been in that place. The ghost of the man that Schillinger raped. The ghost of the man who became addicted to every drug circulating inside Oz. The ghost of the man who fell in love with a psychopath. When he got out he was sure that man had been the one died. But that wasn't the truth. He wasn't a ghost and he wasn't dead. He was always going to be part of him. Tobias Beecher was the ghost he was the one that died in that place, Crazy Beecher was the one who stepped out of those prison walls.

The condo was too quiet when he was preparing to leave. He was hard-wired now to be comforted by loud noise. Screaming, cussing and crying because of the children. You didn't cry in Oz, that was a good way to write your own death warrant. He had a handful of times. The first time he was raped, after that he felt dead already. When Keller and Schillinger was breaking him, and it wasn't the physical pain but the betrayal. When Gary and Holly were taken he felt numb, but when they got Gary's hand that was when he broke down. There were a few in between those but those were the biggies. He thought for sure he would have cried for Said, but maybe he didn't have that part of him anymore.

He grabbed his keys, briefcase and then set the alarm before leaving. There was no expense he spared to keep his children safe.

Oz was upstate so he would have to take the train as close as possible. At least that was the plan. Usually when he went he'd have Trevor take him. Trevor Kellogg was his father's first law partner. When his dad started his own firm Trevor came with him. He had retired just a few years before his dad was murdered. Toby knew why the man kept offering him help. He saw it in his eyes. That wasn't going to happen, the man was older than his father. This time he didn't want any stray hands to grab his knee during the drive.

As he stepped out of his building he stopped dead in his tracks. For one gloriously, terrifying moment he thought he was looking at Chris Keller. But then his brain caught up and he knew it was Detective Stabler.

"What are you doing here? Maureen's gone for at least four hours," he said, his voice cautious.

"I was thinking you'd need a ride to Oswald, I happen to be going up there myself."

That was a horrible idea. Detective Stabler looked very much like Chris. So much that if Chris got anywhere near the man Stabler would be dead and Chris would be walking out with a brand new identity before anyone was the wiser.

"I think you should have someone else, anyone else go in your place. Have you ever been to Oswald?"

The man laughed. "I can take care of myself. And yes, I've been but it's been years. I wasn't even with SVU then."

So before Chris got sent to Oz. "Listen, whoever you need to talk to send someone else."

"I like to do things myself. So you want a ride or what?" he asked, Toby could see he was losing patience.

"Fuck, why not," he said in defeat. Maybe if they went together he could keep Maureen's father from being air-holed.

Inside the car it was awkwardly quiet. Elliot didn't know why he volunteered to question an inmate at Oswald. That wasn't true, he did know. He knew that Tobias Beecher would be headed there today to arrange things for his dead friend. Elliot couldn't explain it but after seeing a hardened criminal like Beecher breaking down in front of him. It was like seeing a glimpse of something. What a glimpse of he wasn't sure but it intrigued him.

"So who are you going to question?" The question was out of left-field so it took him a moment to remember.

"Ryan O'Reily."

"Ha, good luck with that."

"What, you know him." What were the odds? Oswald was a big prison.

"Oh, yeah I know him. You better have something to offer if you want anything out of him. And since he's in there until the day after the apocalypse you're shit out of luck. Unless…"

"Unless, what?" They really needed the info from the man.

"Unless you have a 'in' to get Cyril off death row."

Elliot sighed. Death row wasn't something he had any control. Especially if the guy was already there. Probably for a very good reason.

"I don't have that kind of power to play with."

For a moment he saw hope in the man's eyes until he broke it. It made him wonder about this Cyril. Was he another prison boyfriend? For some strange reason that thought annoyed him.

"Fuck! I don't know what else to do. His lawyer and I've been trying like hell to get him off of death row. Not to mention Sister Pete, Father Mukada and Father Meehan. I've talked to several COs willing to speak up for him. He shouldn't even be in there in the first place. Ryan Fucking O'Reily."

There was a whole lot of anger bubbling out of Beecher just then. Elliot didn't see why the man cared so much.

"Who is Cyril?" he finally asked.

"Ryan's little brother."

"If he's there he probably belongs there."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man clench his jaw.

"Would a five-year old belong there?"

"Of course not," he snapped.

"Cyril was injured a while back, before Ryan even was sent up. It damaged his brain. He has the mental capacity of a five-year old."

"Why is he there?"

"Didn't you do any of your homework? I'm guessing you always cheated of the kid with the glasses before you dunked his head in the toilet."

Elliot bit back a smile. "Sounds like you were the kid getting dunked."

Tobias huffed. "Shut up. Okay, I'm going to tell you a little story. It starts out with an Irish hood rat. After being thrown in max for a very long time one day he finds out he's sick. That leads the hood spending a lot of time with the pretty, female doctor at the prison. The married prison doctor. Hood falls desperately in love with her. Makes a pass and gets shut down because she is married. Months later Hood's brain-damaged brother comes to Oswald to stay after being convicted of murdering pretty doctor's husband.

"Because of his offense was seen as hurting doctor, head of unit that held his brother refused to take him. Brother was thrown in Unit B, with no one to look out for him. Nazi fuck and his gang tell Brother they want to be his friends." The man paused, and looked over at Elliot. "You work with abused children, yes?" Elliot nodded.

"Okay pretend this is just a very tall five-year old. He's alone, scared and when a man tells him he wants to be friends, well he wanted friends. Nazi fuck tells him that friends do things for their friends. So, after being gang-raped by the Aryans in Unit B he was stuck with them. Hood finds out and taunts him until he lashes out and hits him. Brother is thrown in solitary while Hood tries to get him moved to where he can protect him. Hood is told to confess and Brother can be moved. Everyone knew what was happening to Brother but they didn't care. Hood turns out to be the only possible donor to injured CO. Hood in turn does confess to setting up the murder.

"Much later more shit happens but what finally does it is when Brother is trying to protect Hood and ends up killing another inmate. There's a lot of crap that I won't go into but he was just trying to protect his brother."

"Was his rape ever prosecuted?" Elliot asked, stunned by the story.

"Are you kidding?"

"How do you know it really happened?"

"Because no secrets there is a real secret. Just because the officials don't care that an inmate is raped doesn't mean everyone else is so blind."

"Maybe they really didn't know," he said.

"I was raped for months in a Plexiglas room. Are you saying that people whose job it was to just look up and see the whole room couldn't see him on top of me? Couldn't see the choke hold he held me in? Then also turn away when all the Aryans are in the shower with me. That one standing watch didn't look suspicious? They don't care. But I'm an adult with an adult mind and I barely survived. Cyril was a child in a man suit. He didn't understand, still doesn't. He should have never been place in Oswald."

He hated to admit it but he agreed with the man. He also tried not to think about all the atrocious that apparently go on inside that place. Especially to Tobias.

"Let's talk about something else," Tobias said suddenly.

That sounded great to Elliot. "Sure, what about?"

"Are you okay with Maureen bringing your kids to play in the pool? Holly and Harry are beside themselves with excitement. The thought of having other kids to play with this summer is just so great for them."

Elliot groaned, he had hoped they would have all forgotten about the pool. "Listen, I'm sorry. Maureen is an adult and I can't stop her but my other kids just…I can't."

"It's okay, I understand." His voice was sad.

"Don't they have other friends that could come over?"

Tobias sighed. "At school they have some kids they talk to but not real friends. No one for sleepovers or birthday parties. I don't blame the other parents, really I don't. I just wished my children didn't have to pay for my crimes. They've done enough of that for a lifetime."

Guilt ate at him. "How about this, they can come but only with me or Kathy."

He slowed and stopped at a stoplight. That enabled him to look at Tobias. He looked relieved. "Thank you," he whispered.

They were both quiet on the rest of the rip. They pulled up to the gates of the huge prison. He rolled his window down as he approached the security booth.

A tall, visibly pregnant woman walked up to his window. "Holy fuck," she cursed as she looked into his car.

"It's not him, Officer Howell," Tobias said from beside him.

"Beecher, what the fuck?"

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler, he's here to question Ryan O'Reily. He is no relation of Keller, just a freaky coincidence."

She looked at both of them very skeptically. Grabbing her radio, she lifted it to her mouth. "Entrance Gate, can someone confirm to seeing Chris Keller right at this fucking moment."

Elliot rolled his eyes. Sure Chris Keller was the scum of the earth, or so he read. But really they were making him out like Hannibal Lector.

A garbled reply came a moment later. "Yeah, I just separated him and Schillinger. Fucking animals."

"Thanks. Badge?" she asked liked she still didn't believe him.

"Wanna see my ID, Officer Howell?" Tobias asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Beecher. I wish I wasn't stuck out here. I would love to see Keller's face when he sees your new friend." She cackled then suddenly stopped. "Fuck. I need to talk to you, Beecher."

"What?" Tobias asked.

"Pull up past the gate then step behind the car."

As soon as Elliot stopped the car where she pointed Tobias jumped out. Maybe he really wanted to know what she wanted. But Elliot suspected it was still the prison mentality. 'Do what you're told'.

They were back there for a while Elliot saw them arguing but Tobias seemed to be trying to calm himself. Finally, he nodded, agreeing to something. What- he had no clue.

Toby got back into the car, unbelieving of what just happened. Claire Howell pregnant. Not just pregnant but pregnant with Chris' baby. She told him she decided to give the baby up. She wanted her to have a good life, sibling and money. It worried her because of Gary's murder but knew he had money and instincts now to protect them. She also mentioned with his and Keller's fucked up relationship he would do everything to protect her. She didn't agree with him sleeping with men but figured she shouldn't be one pointing fingers. He told her he didn't bring men around his kids. He also shared that he had an infant. That seemed to make her more sure she was doing the right thing. Denying Chris' child never once occurred to him. He would have Angus write up the papers tonight. He chose not disclose this new development to Detective Stabler.

They parked and headed to the victor's entrance. Every once in a while he felt Stabler's eyes on him.

Mineo was working victors check-in. His eyes widened when he saw Stabler. This was getting old fast.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. I'm here to question Ryan O'Reily." He flashed his badge and I.D.

"Can I just sign in? I promised Sister Pete I would see her before my visit with Keller," Toby said.

Mineo looked between the both of them before nodding. After signing in he got a visitor's badge and hand metal detector ran over his body. A day late and a dollar short if you asked him. Said was still dead because they failed at their jobs. Truthfully after an inmate being killed by a visitor he thought there would be some reporters outside. Maybe cause a man pretending to be a reporter committed the crime made them less likely to be there.

"Here's the waiver, Beecher," Mineo said. He already knew what it said. That he was risking his life walking through the prison and not just the visiting area. That if he was killed it was his own damn fault. Since he had become a prisoner advocate it was how he worked. It was something even his Parole officer thought was crazy. He knew he was crazy though, but after being screwed over by the system he knew they needed help. He was guilty of his crime, but that didn't mean the things that happened to him in prison should have. No one did a damn thing to stop Schillinger, not with him and not with Cyril. Something needed to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Oz, Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

Toby stood looking into the family visitors' area for a while before he even thought about walking in. Inside he could see Detective Stabler questioning O'Reily. It didn't look like it was going very well by the scowl on Stabler's face. There were four other inmate's visiting with their friends and families. Two he didn't know, along with Poet and Robson. Robson's eyes were firmly on Stabler, all conversation with his sister had stopped. Poet kept shooting Stabler suspicious looks.

The meeting with Sister Pete and Arif hadn't taken as long as he was expecting. He had hoped Stabler would have been done with his interrogation of O'Reily by the time he was supposed to meet with Chris. It didn't look like the fates were on his side today though. He thought about what Chris might do when he saw the detective, a shiver ran up his spine. He may be the love of Toby's life but he was under no delusion. Chris Keller was a stone-cold killer, and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"You going in or standing out here all day?" Officer Lopresti asked.

"Finally raped and maimed your way out of death row I see." He'd never been a fan of the Aryan CO. Everyone knew he was under Schillinger's thumb.

"Shut the fuck up and get inside."

"I don't think you're supposed to talk to visitor's like that."

"You're not a visitor. You're just playing house right now; you'll be back sooner or later. Just like they all are."

Wanting to get away from the man, he did walk inside the visiting area. There were two types of visitation at Oz. First was through the plexiglass. The visitor always chose which one they wanted. Some didn't want to be that close to convicts. It was different with their own convict, but a room full of them was disconcerting. Then there was the family visiting area. Again there was two of them. One just for small children, it had been where they brought his children to see him. Then the one he was walking into. It was more calming than the plexiglass and less homey than the children's room.

Stabler met his eyes when he walked into the room. Rules were very strict in the prison so he didn't go over and see if he could help. Not that he would, it wasn't his business. He did hear O'Reily make a smart remark. Toby decided to ignore it, it wouldn't help if he was riled up before Chris came in. It didn't matter if O'Reily thought that Beecher was trying to replace Chris with Stabler, nothing could be further from the truth.

Just as he sat down, his back to the wall, he saw him. Chris filled the doorway with his impressive body but his eyes were solely on Toby. Then there was a shift and they were firmly on Stabler. The CO that went to get him must have told him about the man. Finally, Chris' eyes shifted back to Toby and his face lit up. People thought Chris was unfeeling but that wasn't the truth. He just felt things differently. His love for Toby was possessive and controlling but it was so intoxicating that Toby couldn't deny him.

Chris Keller didn't know what to make of the man that looked like him. He would have to think more about it later, and how take advantage of it. Right now he had something more important to attend to. It had been a year since Toby had come to visit him. It was his fault, he knew that. It had all happened so fast. When Toby told him about the woman he was dating, all Chris could see was Toby slipping away from him. He couldn't let that happen. That was his only excuse for trying to get Toby back with him in Oz.

But Toby had gotten sick and was unable to walk into the sting. After one letter explaining that he was ending things, there had been nothing else. When he found out today that Toby was visiting today and would be seeing him, he was over the moon. He hoped that it meant Toby had forgiven him. He already had a plan in the works to bring Toby back to him, but this was quicker.

Strutting across the room he made to make a show of pulling Toby up out of the chair and into a hug. Toby resisted at first but quickly followed suit. He was allowed a hug and kiss at the beginning and the end of the visit, and he was damn sure going to get it. There was no worry of outing himself to those in the room. They all knew about him and Toby. And for another reason he wanted his look alike to know who Toby belonged to, the CO had told him that they had arrived together. That didn't sit right with him.

Grabbing Toby's face, he shoved his tongue down the man's throat.

"Get a room," he heard O'Reily say.

"Would if I could," Chris muttered, just loud enough for Toby to hear.

"That's enough, boys," Holloway, a CO transfer from Rocky Mountain State said.

Breaking apart they sat down at the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the look alike staring.

"You came back," he said happily.

"Why? Can you just tell me that?" Toby was frowning.

"I thought I could let you go, I was wrong."

"The funny thing is I can't even blame you. I knew you wouldn't be able to let go. It's sick that I didn't even want you to let go. But Chris, I had to keep my nose clean. I have custody of Holly and Harry now." Toby then hesitated and the bad feeling in Chris' gut since Toby let started to grow. "I have another son now too."

Fury. Red-hot fury. That's all he felt. He couldn't really blame Toby; it wasn't like he was celibate since Toby had been gone. But that was just sex.

"The teacher?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"No, turns out she just couldn't handle everything. It was just some one-night stand."

"Are you using again?" As much as he wanted Toby back, he didn't want him like that. Toby shook his head and Chris relaxed a little. "Sharing custody?"

"No, he's all mine. She wasn't the maternal type."

Now was as good time as ever to bring his news up. "Speaking of not the maternal type."

"I already told her I'd take the baby. The baby is part of you, I couldn't let her be adopted out."

"A girl? It's a girl?" Warden Querns moved Claire out to the front gate for safety. A pregnant CO in Ad Seg was a lawsuit waiting to happen. Chris spent six months there, which is how they were in this situation.

"Yeah, I'm going to have my brother write up the contract. I'll be adopting her; that okay with you?"

Just by sheer will he was able to keep the grin off his face. It was all going according to plan. "Will you bring her to see me?"

"She's you daughter, of course. As long as you don't play mind games with her."

Reaching over he grabbed Toby's and. "Thanks, Tob."

"No touching." The asshole CO yelled.

Chris let go and moved his hands back in front of him.

"Who's the guy?" He didn't need to be more specific.

"Detective Stabler. His daughter watches the kids. I think he's following me around waiting for me to slip up."

"I have some connections. I can have him taken care of for you." Toby knew him well enough to read behind the lines. _'I'll be watching you.'_

"Promise me you won't pull that shit again. If I'm going to be raising your daughter, I can't be back here."

"I promise as long as you do me a favor."

"What?"

"You can't get remarried."

"What? That's absurd."

"Listen, I was treated like shit by my father's bitch of a wife. He wasn't any better but at least he treated me like shit just like his kids from that woman. She treated them like they were fucking princesses while she treated me like garbage. Please, just wait till she's an adult."

He saw the moment that Toby decided to agree. It was a victory. He thanked his bitch of a step-mother in his head then. It was the god's honest truth. When he was thrown in Lardner at seventeen was the last time he saw any of them. He had no need for them anymore, just Toby.

Never had Chris wanted anyone the way he wanted Toby. Maybe his love for him was too intense. All he knew was that he couldn't live without seeing Toby again. That was when the idea of forever tying himself to the man occurred to him. Claire had been surprisingly easy to manipulate, all he had to do was fill her head with pretty lies. Convincing her to hand the baby over to Toby had been a little harder. He just pointed out that if a paternity test was run on the baby, she would be in the women's prison before the baby's first bath.

Toby would bring his daughter to see him for the next eighteen years. For a little while each month he would have what he wanted. Toby. He didn't really care about the kid yet but was sure she would grow on him. Toby would never be able to move on, he'd have a living, breathing reminder that he was still Chris'.

"I don't want you spending time with that detective either," Chris told Toby.

"He's straight, Chris."

"So are we." Toby a little more than him. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

"And how's that?"

"Like he's trying to figure out a puzzle. Toby, you can't afford for this cop to figure you out. Like what really happened to Hank. How Metzger died. Not to mention-

"Shut the fuck up," Beecher hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard them.

"Just remember, I'm here for life. I've got nothing to lose if I lost you."

Toby would love to say that when he left he held his head up high. That he didn't kiss and embrace Chris after he threatened him. That would be a lie."

Chris was lead out, just as he was about to leave also Elliot called him over. Toby hesitated, it was against the rules.

"I need him for a moment officer," Elliot told the CO. Apparently he knew who Elliot was because he nodded.

"Hey, Beech," O'Reily said when he sat down at the table.

"O'Reily."

"I need your help to get him to talk," Elliot said, looking extremely pissed off. O'Reily had that effect on people.

Toby looked at Elliot with surprised eyes. "Why would I ever do that?"

O'Reily grinned and sat back in his seat. Obviously, he had told Elliot he was out of luck beforehand.

"There is too little children missing, I thought you would actually give a damn about missing kids. I guess not."

That was all Toby needed to hear. He would find another way home. Even if he had to call Trevor with his wandering hands.

Elliot watched as Toby walked out of the room.

"Fuck, I thought I was an uncaring son-of-a-bitch. Just so you know the whole time his kids were missing he was tore up. But thanks for bringing that up, I'm sure he's gotten over his son being killed."

Toby lucked out and a prisoner he had helped was getting released that day. He hadn't known him while he was inside, Dale was in Unit J for most of his time. He was an ex-cop locked up for not being a corrupt cop in a corrupted department. After six years of a twenty-year sentence he was out. Dale's wife was there to pick him up and they were nice enough to give Toby a ride back to the city. He was done being nice to Detective Stabler.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Oz or Law and Order SVU**

 **Bondwoman- Thank you so much. Sorry it's been so long since a update. I hope you like the new chapter.**

When Toby got home after his visit to Oswald, he made the call to Angus. His brother wasn't very gung-ho about him adopting his 'prison lover's' baby, but didn't put up that much of a fuss. For that, Toby was grateful. The decision to adopt Chris' baby was easy, it was just going through everything else that would be hard. Like seeing if Claire would want to be a part of the baby's life. Would she change her mind after the baby was born? There were so many things that could happen before the baby is born.

After the ride, back from Oswald he wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone. Not to mention it was the first time he got to properly grieve Said. He didn't want to even think about Chris or Detective Stabler.

* * *

Over the next several months Detective Stabler made himself scarce. Maureen had stopped making excuses the day of the visit, her father had talked to her about what he had said.

Unfortunately, the man that looked like a carbon copy of the love of his life was never far from his thoughts. He wasn't sure if it was Elliot or the fact that he looked like Chris. Then there was Chris, the man hadn't missed an opportunity to call him. Toby had visited two more times, Chris giving cryptic warnings each time.

Claire had gone on maturity leave, now it was a waiting game until she went into labor. Last time he talked to her she still planned on him adopting the baby. She wanted an open adoption, Toby had of course agreed. She was handing over her child, just because he didn't like her didn't mean he would try to keep the baby from her.

He just wished Chris would leave him alone. Although, a part of Toby wished Chris would find someone else to obsess about, a bigger part of him couldn't let Chris go either.

"So, how do I look?" Maureen asked.

Toby looked up to see his children's nanny in a black mini skirt and a lime green halter top. Her hair and skin were coated with glitter paint. She twirled around twice, a big smile on her face.

Despite himself, he laughed. "It looks like if I let you leave like that your father will kill me."

Maureen's face went from smiling to a frown. "You're going to stop me?" she asked, half irritated, half worried.

"Of course not. You are an adult. Have fun," he said waving her off before turning back to his computer. He was trying to get some work done while all the kids were with his mother for the weekend.

"That's it?" Her eyes wide with surprise.

Looking back up at her, he saw her bite her fire-engine red bottom lip. She didn't even look like the young woman he was used to seeing. Not that it was bad…just different.

"What?" he asked, now confused.

"You know my father wouldn't approve but you're still letting me go out?"

A headache was starting to form behind his eyes. "Let you? No. You are off this weekend, what you do is not my business. That's not to say if you don't come home, I won't be worried. But Maureen, you are an adult, capable of making your own decisions, right or wrong."

She looked like she wanted to argue. He knew Elliot was strict with his kids, but this was ridiculous. Hell, when he was thirteen he wasn't that under thump but he was drinking most of the night away. Of course, that might have been a leading factor to him being a functioning alcoholic by the time he graduated high school. His parents were the best, he didn't blame them. It just seemed after Angus was born, they had been too busy to see what was happening right in front of their faces. It wasn't until he got completely sober, and his counseling with Sister Pete, that the memories the alcohol had so long ago suppressed, surfaced again. Not that he told Sister Pete, having her know about most of went on in Oz was bad enough.

"Are you okay?" Jolted out of his memories. Maureen was staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine. You better get going or you'll be late for your party."

"I can stay…"

"Don't even think about it. Go, have fun. Be young. I'll pay the cab fare no matter how far you have to come back," he added.

"It's only a small party, a block from campus."

"I once went to a party on campus. Woke up in a rundown house a mile or so from Duke University."

"I thought you went to Harvard?"

"I did." He gave her a smile. It was one of his better blackouts.

"It's okay, I'm going over Sarah's after the party. We're going to go to her parents' place upstate in the morning."

"That sounds fun, you deserve to have fun. Wait a minute," he told her suddenly before going to his bedroom.

Pulling out the switchblade he kept under his pillow, he took it back to her. Usually, he would put it up when he got up, but didn't see the reason while the kids were gone. It was the first thing he purchased for himself once he got out. He wasn't allowed to have a gun, but then again, he didn't like guns. He'd rather feel the blade go into its target.

Once back in the living room he walked over to Maureen. "Take this with you," he said, handing her the closed knife.

"A switchblade?"

"Everybody needs their own. I'll order one for you tomorrow."

"I'm not sure, I would be afraid I would hurt myself."

He spent the next few minutes giving her a crash course tutorial of the knife. She caught on very quickly. When she went to put it in her sock he stopped her.

"Put it somewhere easy for you to grab."

"It's just a party."

"And this is just a piece of metal. I hope you don't ever have to use one in a fight. But also, they are damn handy when trying to open packages. That reminds me, don't aim for the chest. This knife isn't that long, and it's a bitch to get a blade through a breast bone."

"You're a strange man," she said looking at him oddly.

"So, I've been told. Now, get out."

She giggled before waving goodbye.

With his story earlier, he had left off the part about accepting a ride from an octogenarian who forgot she was driving him to the bus station. He ended up sitting through her entire church service. It wasn't the worst day he had after a blackout. And he even got yearly Christmas cards until she passed away his last year of law school.

Now he was alone, for what felt like the first time like forever. It was the first time he was going to have the whole weekend to himself. No kids or Maureen, it felt very odd. So much that he decided to go and see a movie. It had been a long time since he went to a movie, truthfully, he hadn't seen many before he went inside.

He wore jeans and a t-shirt, there was no one he was dressing up for after all. The theatre wasn't far from his building, so he walked. At times, he felt like he could feel someone's eyes on him. But since the nice fall weather was sticking around people were out.

As he purchased his ticket he felt eyes on him again, this time he was able to find the culprit. It was an older man, around fifty, not bad looking. He knew the look the man was giving him, but decided to ignore it. Before Oz he had been oblivious to the looks some men gave him. He was only here to see a movie. Although, he did wonder if it was the same person as before or a way that a different one.

The seat he took in the theater wasn't very close to anyone else. He had purposely picked a movie that had been out awhile. One that wasn't violent either or for kids. It was a simple movie about British politics in the early twentieth century.

Soon after the movie started, he had that feeling again. It was something he picked up in Oz, he was good at sensing people now. Just then the man from before crossed in front of him and sat next to him. Toby did his best to ignore his new friend. Unfortunately, that was not possible; the man put his hand on Toby's thigh. It took him a minute to compose himself, because all he really wanted to do was break the man's fingers.

"Move your hand or I'll break it," he said low and dangerously.

The man didn't move his hand though, if anything he pressed it harder into his thigh. In his head, Toby went through all the reasons he couldn't just attack the guy. His children, being thrown back in prison, none of it was a good thought.

"I believe the man don't want your hand on him," a cool voice said.

A large man was standing next to the seats they were in. Toby must have been really annoyed not to notice someone getting so close to his personal space. This guy was huge too, and his presence made slime ball move his hand. When the guy didn't get up and move, Toby decided he was done with the movie, it wasn't that good in the first place.

As he was leaving the theater, he heard someone coming up behind him. Instincts took over and he poised himself for a fight. When he turned, he didn't see anyone. He could feel eyes on him still. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was, Chris had someone watching him.

* * *

Once he stepped into the condo he was met by loud crying. He saw Maureen laying on the sofa, face down.

"Maureen?" he said gently.

Her sobbing ebbed and she turned over looking at him. Her mascara had run, only a very little. Not only that but something chilling caught his attention. Her lipstick was smeared. It was a look he was familiar with. When Schillinger would force him to wear it, then would force a kiss on him or worse.

"I thought you'd be home," she cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I went to a movie," he said lamely. It seemed like a stupid idea now. He thought at most he would be gone three hours, no time at all for a college party.

"It was awful," she said with a sniffle.

Bracing himself for the worst he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, shaking her head.

He didn't think of Maureen as his employee, after having to share some of his darkest times with her, just so she knew what to do in a situation, she was family… like a daughter.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked, his voice strained.

"They'll ask too many questions. Probably call the cops. My dad can't find out."

She stood up and started pacing. It looked like she was getting more hysterical by the moment. He had no idea what to do.

"Do you want me to call you mother?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. She started visibly shaking, stopping to look at him.

"She'll tell Dad, he can't know. No one can know."

After being in Oz for all it had, including riots, murders and his own trauma, he didn't think anything could scare him anymore…he was wrong.

"Maureen, please, you're really scaring me. What happened?"

"He wouldn't let we go, I had to do it," she said, tears running down her face again.

"Who wouldn't?" he asked calmly.

"Paul, a guy in my accounting class. I thought he was nice, he wasn't."

"Maybe you should sit down while we talk." She looked like she would pass out at any moment.

She sat on the couch, he sat beside her. For a while she didn't speak. He didn't push, this had to be her choice.

"I got to the party. All my friends loved my outfit, it was so different from my normal clothes. Anyway, Paul started flirting with me. I didn't really like him that way, but it was nice to have someone say nice things. It's usually just school and the kids. I don't know, it just felt nice. So, he went and got me a drink. When he came back he had beer in a cup. I asked for an unopened bottle. My dad had drilled into my head not to take drinks like that. It was something I didn't even think about. He got mad and said he wasn't my slave, if I wanted a can or bottle to get it myself. I almost drank it to make him less upset, but all I could hear was years of my dad's warnings.

Toby may not like Elliot but it seemed he had gotten through to his children.

"So, you didn't drink it?" he asked, just to make sure.

She shook her head. "After that he left me alone. I was dancing with my friend Faith when he showed back up. He apologized and asked to get some air with him. I didn't think it was a bad idea to get some fresh air. We walked to a little bench, a little way away from the house. Just before we reached it I felt someone grab my hair. Before I had a chance to scream a hand covered my mouth." Her voice broke. "I fought, I fought hard. It didn't matter I couldn't get a grip. Everything I learned about self-defense just fled my brain. His hand stayed over my mouth, I tried to bite him. That was then I realized there was two of them. I was pinned to the ground. A guy I didn't recognize was holding my arms over my head. Paul had his hand over my mouth still, he started to run his hands up and down my leg. That was then he moved his hand but shoved his mouth over mine, pushing his tongue in my mouth. I went on instinct. I bite down as hard as I could. He screamed and rolled off. I could feel a piece of his tongue in my mouth. The guy with my arms forgot to keep pressure. I could twist away. I ran…. I didn't stop running until I found a taxi that was open. I lost my purse in the struggle. I didn't have any money for the taxi."

Guilt ate at him, he promised to be home. "I'm sorry, I should have been here," he was sadly.

"It's okay, Milo paid the driver." Milo was the night doorman. Toby made a mental note to himself to pay him back and give him a large tip.

"I think you should call your dad," he said as gently as possible.

"He'll blame me, I was stupid. I forgot all about the knife. What if he has to arrest me? I bit the tongue off a man."

Deciding to give her a little more person info on him. "When I was in Oz, things happened to me. But one time," he debated what to tell her, he decided the truth, she was an adult. "This guy who used to be one of my tormenters, he forced me on my knees. But I was so done being a victim. So, I bit the tip off."

She blinked at him for a moment like she was confused, then her eyes widened. "You bit the tip off his penis?" She blushed slightly when she said penis.

"I did, it was the last time anyone stuck anything in my mouth without my permission again. The reason I'm telling you this is because whatever you do to protect yourself is necessary. Call your dad and tell him what happened or someone in his department that you trust. If you are really worried about that would happen to you legally, I can have Stella Mao go with you to make your statement."

"Stella?"

She had met Stella a few times when the woman came to run a new client past him. She had been there since he was a child. She started out as a legal secretary. Worked through law school, hired on after passing the bar to a position even lower than the one she had been in. She didn't give up and now the most senior lawyer in the firm.

* * *

Elliot was flipping through to channels when his cell rang. Looking he saw it was Olivia.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Elliot, I think you need to come to the hospital."

"Do we have a case?" They were supposed to be off that night.

"El, just get here, quick."

She told him which hospital but wouldn't tell him anymore. On the drive, many scenarios ran through his head, mostly what if one of the detectives he worked with was shot.

As he headed towards the emergency room entrance he stumbled, standing by the automatic doors was Tobias Beecher. Now he knew why Olivia wouldn't tell him on the phone. Maureen.

When he was within reach, he grabbed the slimbeball by his shirt and slammed him into the brick wall behind him.

"What did you do to my daughter, you piece of shit?" He pulled him back and slammed him again. "Tell me?"

Before the man had a chance to answer he heard his name being called. "Elliot! Elliot!"

Looking over his shoulder he saw Kathy staring at him with wide eyes.

"Have you see her?"

"No, Olivia called me only a little while ago. Let him go," she said sternly.

"Kath..."

"Let him go, and let's go see our daughter."

Elliot looked back at Beecher and his blood froze. He didn't know this man. He was Beecher but not. His eyes were wild…crazy even, not only that there was a chilling smile on his face.

"Bye, bye, Ellie Boy," the Beecher imposter sang. Kathy pulled Elliot through the automatic door.

Inside they met with Olivia who lead them back to Maureen's room.

"She's scared you're going to blame her, El," she added. "Don't lose your temper."

Inside the room, Maureen was in a hospital gown and looked freshly bathed.

When her eyes locked on his, she broke down. Quickly, he crossed the room to the bed, pulling her into his arms. She cried for a good five minutes, he was unable to hear what people were saying around him. All he could hear was the heartbreaking sobs of his first baby. When he got his hands on Beecher again, he would kill him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Maureen said, pulling away from him.

"You never need to apologize," he told her.

"I just feel so stupid. Why did I walk off with him? He seemed so nice," she said, tears refreshing.

"They usually do seem nice in the beginning," a low voice said.

Elliot looked up and felt his blood boil, standing there was Tobias Beecher, again. He was shocked when Kathy ran to the man and hugged him.

"Thank you, Toby. Olivia said what you did. Thank you so much for talking her into reporting it."

Elliot felt lost, it wasn't making sense to him.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Beecher," Maureen said with a small smile. It wasn't fake but a genuine one.

"I think you can call me Toby now. You know more than my shrink does about me now," he said, smiling wryly.

"I guess I do, thank you, Toby," Maureen said, smile widening.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Elliot demanded.

He sat there listening to his daughter recount going to a party, refusing the drink, then going for a walk with the guy. It was hard hearing about the assault but he was proud and thankful she got away. Olivia said that Fin had already been there to take her statement, along with her lawyer.

"Wait! You have a lawyer?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Mao, she's a senior partner at Mr. Beech-I mean Toby's firm," Maureen said.

Maureen went home with Kathy after that being released.

"You need a ride?" he asked Toby.

"Is that an apology?"

"Look, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"No, problem. If I was in your shoes, I would have thought the same."

Elliot shuffled his feet. "So, about that ride?"

"Sure."

They had just got into Elliot's car when he spoke up again. "I'm sorry about the thing at the prison too. I should have never dragged you into that questioning."

"Apology not accepted. I wasn't mad you tried to use me in your favor. I'm upset that you threw my children's' kidnapping and son's murder in my face like that."

"I realized as soon as it was out of my mouth how much an asshole I am. I'm truly sorry, I wouldn't know how to live if that happened to one of mine."

"You have no choice but to go on. Trust me, losing yourself in booze or drugs doesn't make the pain go away."

Elliot nodded. He only knew what was on Toby's rap sheet.

"If you don't mind, can I ask you something personal?" he asked, glancing sideways at the man.

"You can ask, I might not answer."

"That's fair. What happened to your wife?" He remembered Maureen had told him that Toby was a widower.

"She killed herself." His voice was bitter.

"I'm sorry. Was it because of your son's death?" She wouldn't be the first to not be able to survive the loss of a child.

"No, she couldn't take having a prag as a husband. Or ex-husband. She also made sure that our children were the ones that found her."

Elliot didn't know what to say to that…so he didn't. The ride back to Toby's condo building was almost silent. He was shocked that once they got their Toby invited him up. There was something intriguing about the man, also he didn't want to go back to an empty house. The doctor gave Maureen a sleeping pill so she could sleep, so he wouldn't even be noticed there. And he couldn't go after her attackers because it would mess up the case.

He had been in the condo a few times. Mostly though when Toby wasn't there. He had kept his promise; the kids swam at the pool several times over the summer. Now it was a fall and almost Halloween. It was going to be the first time in a while, he would be home with Dickie and Lizzie on Halloween. This was the last year he thought they would want to dress up and trick or treat.

"Your kids excited about Halloween?" he asked.

"Harry is, Holly doesn't do well with people in masks. She'll have her annual movie-a-thon with my grandmother."

It made sense, the little girl had been traumatized. Even though he worked with abused and hurt children, he wouldn't know what to do if one was his. Maureen was an adult and he was beside himself. He wanted to kill all her demons for her.

"I don't keep any beer but I do have root beer," Toby said as he entered living room.

"That sounds great."

It was awkward in the beginning, but soon it lost some of its awkwardness. They talked about the only think they had in common, their children.

"Your children are really great," Elliot said. He had spent time with the three while they were swimming.

"I can't take the credit for that. It was all my parents and Gen's parents. Without them, I don't know what would have happened to the kids."

"Same with my kids. Without Kathy, I think they would be savages eating out of the garbage."

* * *

Toby laughed. They continued to talk, the environment much calmer than before. Elliot was sitting beside him on the sofa. Conversation turned to joking and even easy banter. Toby lost himself for a moment, the man looked so much like Chris he confused the man's intent. When Elliot turned to him and leaned in, Toby lost his head and kissed the man.

The punch to the face wasn't unexpected. The look of lust in Elliot's face before the punch was. The detective ran out of the condo like the hounds of hell was chasing him.

"Well, that was unexpected," Toby said to the empty condo.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Oz or the characters. Sorry it's been so long.**

Elliot looked around the yuppie elementary school that they had been sent. The body of a teacher had been found that morning. He had the word 'Pedo' carved into his chest along with his genitals being severed. Since he was a third-grade teacher, this was their first stop. Fin and Munch were interviewing the man's wife.

He caught Liv's eye when the secretary seemed a little too nervous. Her eyes had been huge as saucers when he walked through the door, he thought she would pass out. She had then told them to wait for the dean but kept looking over her shoulder at the door they had walked in.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Kendrick?" Olivia asked. The woman jumped ever so slightly.

"No…just…horrible news about Paul."

"Did you know him long?" Olivia asked.

With as jumpy as she was, Elliot decided to keep his mouth shut. No point of making her even more jumpy unless there was a reason.

"What? No, I…I've just known him for a few months. I only started at the beginning of the school year."

Before they could ask any more questions the dean's door opened and a tall woman with wispy black hair walked out.

"Dean Garibaldi?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, you must be Detectives Benson and Stabler." She pushed her falling hair out of her eyes. She was a little more relaxed than he expected a dean of an expensive private school to be in middle of a murder investigation.

"Yes, we're here to talk about Paul Odem," Elliot told her.

"Of course, such tragic news. Come into my office." She looked at the secretary. "Please, hold my calls, Kitty."

"Yes, Mrs. Garibaldi."

Stabler decided he would do a background check on the secretary, there was something off about her. But he had more important things to deal with at the moment.

* * *

Toby got a call that they were releasing the kids early from school. Maureen was still in class so he had to get them. He picked Matthew up from his firm's daycare and called the hired car he sometimes used.

Because the school was so exclusive, it did make him wonder about the reason for the early dismissal.

"I'll be right back," he told the driver before unbuckling Matty from his carrier and picked his sleeping son up.

There were a few parents and caretakers around gossiping, if he didn't have Matty he probably would have listened. Listening to gossip wasn't something he used to do in his old life, the life before Oz. But living in Oz you needed to keep your ear to the ground to survive. He did notice the visible upset faces of the people picking up children.

"Did you hear?" a short, round man came up to him, asking.

Toby vaguely recognized him as the father of a little girl in Harry's class.

"No, I just got the call about early dismissal."

"Mr. Odem, Ariel and Harry's teacher was murdered last night."

"Here?" he asked, heart beating out of control.

"No, I don't really know where it was. I've only been hearing bit and pieces."

"Where are the kids?"

"They should be releasing them any minute now. We just saw some cops go in there. I wonder who killed the guy, I thought he was perfectly nice."

Toby could only nod. He had only met the guy once, he seemed a little too nice for Toby's taste. Usually, when someone was like that they were hiding something. But the man had passed the school's sturdiest background checks.

Before anything else could be said a woman with long blonde hair came out of the front door.

"Excuse me, I'm Hannah Lyndell, the school psychiatrist. Your children will be released in a few moments. They will be escorted out by their teachers. Anyone who has a child in Mr. Odem's class, please follow me," she said.

"What about our other children?" the man he had been talked to asked.

"If you have other children, give me their names and they will be waiting in cafeteria until after you are finished."

Toby gave Holly's name to the prim woman and followed her into Harry's classroom.

His son was sitting at his desk, tears running down his little face. Toby's heart ached for his son and wanted to run to him.

"Would you like me to take the baby?" the blonde woman asked.

He didn't know why but this woman gave him an uneasy feeling. "No, that's okay, I'm fine. Really."

She nodded and left the room. As soon as she was out of the room, all the children got up and ran to their parents.

"Dad, Mr. Odem is dead," Harry said quietly.

Toby wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder and hugged him. "I know."

The doors opened again, Toby looked up and was shocked to see Elliot Stabler. For a split second it was Chris, just like every time he saw Elliot. The detective in question stopped when he saw Toby. His eyes were questioning but Toby had no answers for him.

"Thank all of you for waiting. I'm Detective Olivia Benton and this is Detective Elliot Stabler. We would like to ask your children some questions. We have a room ready to talk privately. After that you may leave."

"Can we stay with our children?" A petite black woman asked. Her daughter was clinging on to her tightly.

"Of course. We'll try and be as quick as possible. Can we see," Benton looked at a sheet of paper, "Melinda Adams."

A little red-headed girl walked to the front being all but dragged by her mother, the woman looked annoyed. It made Toby feel bad for the little girl.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"How did Mr. Odem die?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it was an accident." The police presence was enough for him to know that.

"I don't think so either."

Two more students were called back before it was Harry's turn. With the baby on one hip, holding his son's hand on the other side he walked to what looked like the teacher's break room. Elliot and Detective Benson were sitting at a large table with several folders in from of them.

"Please sit down," Benton said, waving them at the seats across from them. The table was round so they had plenty of room. Toby took a seat where he was opposite of Elliot, Harry pushed his chair as close to Toby as possible.

He felt awful for feeling so good about his son wanting to be close to him. He knew it was because the boy was scared, it didn't mean that he trusted Toby yet. They were closer no doubt about that, but until a year and a half ago he was a stranger.

"Hello, Harry. Do you remember me?" Elliot asked Harry.

"Yeah, you're Maureen's dad."

"I am. I hope she's treating you well."

"Uh huh, she made us pizza last night when Dad had to work late."

Elliot and the other detective looked at each other. Toby didn't like that look. "Really? How long was he gone?" Elliot asked.

Toby didn't want to frighten his son so he bit his lip. It didn't take a genius to figure out they thought they had something with that piece of information.

"I don't know, he was still gone when I was asleep but home when I got up this morning."

"Don't you have any relevant questions, Detective?" Toby said bitingly.

"Right. Now, Harry, how was Mr. Odem as a teacher?"

"He was really funny most of the time."

"Funny how?" Benton asked.

"Oh, you know. He was always telling us funny stories about his puppy. His name's Homer. Oh No!" Harry cried out.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

Harry turned his dark eyes at Toby. "What's going to happen to Homer?"

"I'm sure Mr. Odem's wife will take care of their dog," Elliot said.

"Oh no, she can't."

"Why can't she?" Benton asked.

"Because she's a mean, mean lady. Mr. Odem said so."

"Why is she mean?" Elliot asked.

Harry hesitated, clearly not wanting to answer. "It's alright Harry, you can tell them anything, no one will be mad at you," Toby said.

Harry sighed. "Mr. Odem said she doesn't even hug him. He misses getting hugs, so we hug him."

Bile rose in Toby's throat, so many alarm bells were going off right now. Looking at the detectives it looked like this was new information to them.

"Thank you for telling us. Can you tell us why you didn't want to tell us?" Benton said soothingly.

"He said it wasn't allowed, but it was our little secret."

Toby had never heard of a man grooming an entire class. In Oz, he was in with the scum of the earth but even most of them had their limits.

"Is there anything else that's supposed to be a secret?" Benton asked.

Harry again hesitated. "Harry?"

"Do you have to be here?" he asked quietly.

Toby felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. "No, I can Matty and I will wait in the hall," he said.

"We'll be out in just a moment, Mr. Beecher," Elliot said. Toby just nodded.

* * *

Elliot watched the despondent man walk out with his baby. If it was him, he wasn't sure he would be able to leave.

"Can you tell us now?" Benson asked.

The little boy was fidgeting with his school blazer. "Do I have to?"

"We really need to know, kiddo," Elliot told him.

"Our pictures, that's a secret too."

Elliot's gut clenched. This was nothing new to him, but it always felt worse when he knew the child. "What kind of pictures?" Liv asked, her voice gentle.

"Just silly pictures," Harry said, his cheeks darkening.

"What kind of silly pictures?"

"Kissy face pictures," he said, pulling at his blazer cuff.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what a kissy face picture is. Can you explain it?" Liv asked.

"You look at the camera and pretend to kiss it."

"Are you dressed?" Elliot asked.

The boy's face darkened but this time in anger. "Of course, it's school ya' know."

"Sorry. Are there anymore secrets?" he asked.

"No, just those. Mr. Odem said to keep them a secret. Do you think he'll be mad, you know…in heaven?"

Elliot had a strong faith, but he didn't think for a second Paul Odem was in heaven. Thankfully, Olivia saved him on that. "I'm sure he understands. He'd want us to find out who hurt him, right?"

The boy's face paled. "He was hurt?" Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Elliot looked at Olivia, he had thought all the kids knew what happened. The three kids before him did, but they didn't tell them the things Harry had. Now they had more questions for the remaining kids.

"Yes, he was hurt, that how he died," Elliot said.

"Was it Ms. Kendrick?"

"Why would it be Ms. Kendrick?" he asked. Kitty Kendrick was the dean's secretary.

"Because she saw, and Mr. Odem said that we couldn't tell anyone."

"She saw what?" Liv asked.

"She saw the kissy face pictures. She said that he was sick and she was going to tell. He said nothing was wrong with the kissy face pictures but we couldn't tell because our parents would get mad."

"When was this? When did she see?" he asked.

"Yesterday," Harry answered.

The last question hurt to have to ask but he had to do it. "Harry, I need you to tell me the truth. Did Mr. Odem ever touch you in a way that you were uncomfortable with?"

Harry seemed to think about it. "Sometimes he hugged too long. I don't like hugging much."

"When you say hugging, you mean what?" Elliot asked, he had to make sure.

"Like a hug. You know put your arms around someone and hug them," he said like Elliot was an idiot.

"Do you hug others like this?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I hug my dad, grandma, Uncle Angus, Grandma Jean and Grandpa Leo."

"Okay, thank you for talking to us. Let's go see your dad and brother," Elliot said.

Toby was pacing the hallway when they exited. His eyes zeroed in on Elliot. He knew the unasked question. 'Was my child abused by this perv?' Thankfully, the answer seemed no. It did look like he had been grooming one or more children in the class though. Elliot shook his head, letting the man know the answer. Toby sagged in visible relief.

"Are you ready to go home, buddy?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Matty just started to wake up and get cranky. That was the exact time that his cellphone started to ring.

"You need me to hold him?" Elliot offered.

"Thank you," he said, handing over the squirming baby.

His cell quit ringing by the time he pulled it out of his suit jacket. "Fuck," he said.

"You're not supposed to curse, Grandma says."

Toby smiled down at his son. "Sorry, I'll put money in the swear jar."

"You have a swear jar?" Elliot asked.

Toby gave him a look. "I've been told by my family that I talk like an aging cop in an action movie."

"That is a lot of swearing," Elliot said nodding his head.

Toby hated how good he looked holding Matthew. It was like if he squinted he could see what Chris would look like with a baby. But then a chill went up his spine. Chris was a psychopath, he couldn't be around innocent kids. He wouldn't be able to help himself. If Toby pissed him off, Chris could very well kill everyone around them.

His cell started ringing again, drawing his attention.

"Beecher," he answered.

"If you want this thing you better come to St. Benny's. Don't forget to bring your paperwork," Claire said before disconnecting.

"Oh god."

"What? What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"The baby is coming. I have to call Angus."

"Baby? What baby?" Elliot asked.

"My baby sister," Harry said jumping up and down.

"Shit, I need to call Maureen."

"You're having another baby? Have you never heard of birth control?" Elliot sound exasperated.

"I thought you Catholics didn't believe in birth control?"

"How did you know I'm Catholic?"

"Maureen, duh. I need to go, thank you. Please, let me know what you can about what happened,' he said to Elliot. "I've got to get Holly, call Angus and get to St. Benny's. This is happening so fast," he mumbled before turning around.

"Um…Toby?"

"I really don't have time, I need to go."

"Alright but I'll have to write you up for child abandonment."

Toby turned around and saw the man smiling, holding Matty out to him.

"Thanks, I would have remembered him." Eventually.

"Dad, come on, she's coming," Harry said, pulling on Toby's free hand.

Elliot and Olivia continued with their questioning. The rest of the kids confirmed everything Harry told them. None of these kids seemed to be abused by the man but that didn't mean there wasn't others. Then about his murder, things were looking like someone knew his little secret. And Ms. Kendrick was someone to look at. They decided they needed to run her through the system before talking to her again.

"What'd the wife say?" Olivia asked Fin as they walked in.

"She didn't know why anyone would carve 'perv' into his chest. He got a call around six last night and left. When he didn't come back home she just thought he just feel asleep at his mother's. Called the mom, she hasn't seen him in a week."

"Well, I guess we have some more digging to do on the good Mr. Odem," Olivia said.

* * *

Kitty walked into her small apartment. She wasn't supposed to call Chris after the murder happened. She wished she could just talk to him. She didn't like all this cloak and dagger stuff. When Chris first brought up this plan she didn't like it. His obsession with Tobias Beecher was worse than his with Bonnie. She knew it was closer to love than any of his wives have ever gotten, her included. Sadly, Chris was in her blood, she would do anything for him. Which is why she finally agreed to watch the Beecher children for him.

She had been making her usual trip past the kids' room when she noticed something odd in the younger boy's room. She saw the teacher taking pictures of the kids making kissing faces to the camera. It was a little weird and she didn't get a good feeling from it. But it was his hugging of the kid he took the picture of that worried her. It was a little girl with red hair. Kitty was no spring chicken anymore, she knew what that man was thinking. It was written all over his face when he thought no one above the age of eight could see.

After she confronted the man in his class she left. She planned to tell Chris then the dean. But Chris had wanted to take care of it. She knew last night what he would do. She didn't know who he had do it and she didn't want to know. There were things to this day that scared her about Chris Keller.

Now she had to make sure the police didn't tie her involvement into the murder. Chris had gotten one of his friends to fix her history. Everything was the complete truth except her marriage history and last name. She couldn't allow Tobias to see her because he did know what she looked like. She was terrified he would come through the door earlier. The man had only once been to the school and that was parent teacher night. She wasn't there that day, thankfully.

One day she would break free from the trance Chris had on her, it just wasn't today.

* * *

Toby sat in the nursery with his new daughter. Angus and Maureen had met them at the hospital. Claire's labor took a while, so Angus took Maureen and the kids home. Sixteen hours later, Toby was looking at his new daughter, Sasha Christine. He had let Chris name her. He should have guessed the narcissist in him would have to have her named after him. It didn't matter, it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

Someone tapped on the window. Toby looked up and saw Elliot. Placing the baby back in her cot, he walked out to see what the man wanted.

"Is this a personal or business visit?" he asked.

The man ever so slightly blushed. Toby guessed he was thinking of the kiss. Being that innocent about a kiss was very telling. He would have probably been the same way if Oz hadn't forever changed him.

"I was just going to tell you, it doesn't look like he victimized any of his students. I can't say it wasn't on his mind though."

Toby nodded, not feeling bad at all about the man being dead. "Thanks for letting me know.

"So, that's your new baby?"

"Yep that's her. Sasha Christine."

"Please tell me you didn't name her after that killer rapist."

"Well, it's only fitting. She is his biological daughter."

"What? He's been locked up for what? Four years?"

"Listen, detective. I can't tell you anything about her conception. If you want to know, you have to ask Chris. I wouldn't recommend it though."

Just as he was about to turn and go back into the nursery, a hand grabbed him.

"What?" he asked Elliot.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry, I misread a situation."

"I'm not gay."

Toby laughed. "Neither am I, but I would still give anything to be with Chris…except my kids. Goodbye, Detective."


End file.
